Complicated
by SpencerReidFanatic
Summary: Charlotte Johnson is the new girl in Mystic Falls. Damon meets her and can't stay away. He feels something for her. Charlotte doesn't want a relationship, can Damon change her mind? And what about the dangers of dating a vampire? How will she cope?  DISCONTINUED. LOOK FOR "THE START OF SOMETHING NEW"!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I was gonna post this after The Gilbert and the Salvatore was over but I changed my mind. I wanna see how this story turns out. So please review letting me know if I should continue or not. Review!**

* * *

><p>I walked into Mystic Falls High School. It was my first day here and I was more than nervous. I had just moved here a couple days ago. I moved with here with my Aunt Sarah after my parents died. My parents had died in fire that had burned our house to the ground. I had been at a friends house when I heard they had died. Ever since, I've been living with my Aunt Sarah. We moved to Mystic Falls wanting a fresh start.<p>

I reached the main office and walked in. I walked to the secretary's desk to get my papers.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked. She looked up at me through her glasses.

"Uh, yeah, my names Charlotte Johnson and I'm a new student." I said.

"Hold on a moment." The secretary got out of her chair and went to the back of the small office. She started filing through a large pile of papers. A few moments later she came back with a folder in her hands. She handed me my shecdule and another piece off paper. "Just have your teachers sign those papers and return it to me at the end of the day."

"Thank you." I said turning around and walked out of the office. I walked into the hallway and began looking at my school map, not paying attention to where I was going. I hit something hard and went tumbling down, bringing my books with me. I quickly gathered everything up. I saw a hand come towards me. I looked up and saw a guy smiling down at me. I took his hand and pulled myself up.

"I'm sorry." He said, politely.

"No, it's okay, it was my fault anyway. I'm clumsy." I said. He was breathtakingly beautiful. He was muscalar, had deep green eyes and dark brown hair.

"I'm Stefan." He said.

"I'm Charlotte." I said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you." He said. I nodded and he walked the other way. I walked towards my locker and put my backpack inside. I looked at my shecdule and saw I had English first. I sighed and walked to class.

I had managed through 3 classes and it was finally time for lunch. I bought my food and went to sit outside. I sat down at a table and began eating. A couple minutes later, 3 girls sat across from me.

"Hi." A bruenette girl said.

"Um, Hi." I said, awkwardly.

"I'm Elena." She said, smiling.

"Charlotte." I replied, still confused to why she was sitting there.

"This is Bonnie," She said pointing to a dark skinned girl, with dark hair. "And that is Caroline." She continued, pointing to a pale, blonde, blue eyed girl.

"Nice to meet you." I said, focusing back on my food.

"So, we were wondering since your new here, you could come to a party with us tonight." Elena said.

"I don't think thats such a good idea." I said, quietly. I was never good with people. I always stuck with my group of friends. Moving was defiantly one of the hardest things I've had to do.

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"I'm not a party kind of person." I said, I didn't want to tell someone I had just met that I didn't like meeting new people.

"C'mon, it'll be fun. You could meet new people, make some new friends." Caroline but in. Bonnie nodded her head, agreeing. I slowly nodded my head. "So it's a plan. We'll pick you up. What's you address?"

Guess there's no going back now. I pulled a piece of paper from my bag and wrote down my address.

"We'll be there at 7." Elena said. I nodded. The bell rung and we all left the table and towards our next class.

I walked out into the school parking lot and towards my car. I started it up and headed home. I got home and saw that Aunt Sarah was still at work. What do I wear to a party? I chose some navy blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a light jacket that was dark blue with lace on the shoulders. I also put on a brown belt to add some other colors. I straightned my long brown hair and pulled it into a messy bun. I also ran to my closet and pulled on my white vans. I suddenly heard a honk from outside. I looked through my curtains and saw Elena in the passenger seat of a car with her window rolled down. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. I quickly wrote a note to Aunt Sarah telling her where I'd be. I walked outside and into the backseat of the car. Caroline was also in the backseat with Bonnie driving.

"Hey guys." I said, buckling my seatbelt.

"Hey, ready to go?" Elena asked, turning towards me.

"Do I really have a choice?" I asked.

"Nope." Elena said turning back in her seat. I sighed and looked out the window. Bonnie started driving and I looked out the window the whole time. I watched the sceneary pass me. Suddenly, we came to a stop. I saw that we were at a manison. There were people outside, making out, talking, drinking.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My boyfriends house." Elena said.

"What's with the party?" I asked.

"Caroline planned it." Elena replied.

"For what?" I asked.

"My birthday." Elena said.

"Oh, happy birthday." I said. I had no clue it was her birthday! We all got out of the car and walked into the large house. It was really beautiful inside. I'm sure it would've been even more beautiful without all the drunk teenagers here. I saw the guy I ran into in the hallway walk up to Elena.

"Happy birthday." He said, kissing her lips. I looked away. I walked away and made my way through the crowd. I finally found a place without teenagers. It was a small balcony.

"Can I help you?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around and saw a guy who had bright blue eyes, black messy hair, and a charming smile. He was beyond beautiful. His eyes are the kind that you could just get lost in.

"Uh, no, sorry. It's just really overwhelming in there." I said, looking back at the party. The guy nodded his head. He walked over to me and leaned against the balcony next to me.

"I'm Damon." He said.

"Charlotte." I replied, looking over at the woods.

"So are you new here? I haven't seen you around." Damon said, making small talk.

"Yeah, I moved here a couple days ago with my aunt." I answered.

"What brings you here?" Damon asked.

I shrugged. "Wanted a change, I guess. I like small towns rather than big citys."

"Where did you come from?" Damon asked.

"New York." I said. Damon nodded his head and it became silent.

"So how do you know Elena? You don't nesscisarly look like a high schooler." I said.

"Oh, I'm Stefan's brother." Damon said.

"Oh wow. Elena didn't tell me Stefan had a brother." I said.

"Stefan doesn't like me." Damon said. I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Why not?" I said, confused.

"That's a story for another time." Damon replied.

"Charlotte?" I heard someone call. I looked towards the balcony door and saw Elena.

"Bye, nice to meet you." I said to Damon. I walked towards Elena. As I was walking, I could feel Damon staring at the back of my head.

"C'mon." Elena said, starting to pull me. I turned back one last time and saw that Damon was gone.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing. Just, stay away from Damon. He's dangerous." Elena said, pulling me into the crowd.

"What do you mean 'dangerous'? He seemed pretty nice." I said, once it was quiet enough to speak.

"He just is, okay? Just don't hang out with him." Elena said. I slowly nodded my head. "Good, so let's go. Its really loud in here." She said. She walked towards the front door. She grabbed keys off the table by the door. We walked outside to what I presumed, was Stefan's car. We both got in and started heading towards my house.

"What if Damon isn't as bad as you say?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Trust me, he is." I sighed. No changing her mind.

We reached my house and I said a quick thank you to Elena. I walked in and saw Aunt Sarah had already gone to bed. I walked into my bedroom and pulled out my pajamas. A long sleeved Vans sweater and red plaid pajama shorts. I changed and climbed into bed. 

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

I found myself in Charlotte's room that night. I didn't know why but I felt drawn to her. That I had to be around her. I liked being around her. I leaned over her sleeping form and brushed away a piece of hair that had fallen onto her face. I leaned foward and did something I thought I would never do with someone I just met. I kissed her lightly on the lips. 

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! My attempt at a DamonOC story! Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHARLOTTE'S POV **

I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling like someone was on the bed. I sat up and saw no one was there. I got have sworn I felt something! I sighed and looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table. 1:34. I laid back down and soon fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up again when my alarm went off for school. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and walked into my room. I put on black skinny jeans, a purple tank top, and a grey sweatshirt. I put on my black converses and let my hair fall down my back. I went downstairs and saw Aunt Sarah making herself a cup of coffee.<p>

"Good Morning." I said, putting some toast in the toaster.

"Good Morning, did you sleep well?" She asked. I nodded my head, silently. My toast popped up and I continued making it. "Well, I'm off. Have a good day." Aunt Sarah said, finishing her coffee.

"Bye." I said. I finished my toast and went to my car. I got in and started heading towards school for my second day.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV <strong>

I was in the parlor, drinking my scotch when Saint Stefan decides we should have a 'talk'.

"Where were you last night?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms and standing in front of me.

"Out." I replied, finishing off my glass.

"Out where, Damon?"

"Places. What's this about, Stefan?" I asked, getting frustrated. He know damn well where I was last night. He just wants to hear me say it and I wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction.

"What's so special about her, Damon? You just met her! And don't think I'm gonna let her become your new human toy, because I'm not!" Stefan said.

"Just stop, Stefan. We both now where I was. "

"Whatever Damon, I'm going to school." Stefan got his bag and left.

Damon sighed. What the hell was that about? Damon groaned in frustration. He walked over to his mini bar and filled his glass with scotch again.

**Charlotte's POV **

I walked into Mystic Falls High School and to my locker. The guy I met last night, Stefan, came over to me.

"Hey Charlotte." He said, leaning on the lockers next to me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" He aked me, in concern.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, in confusion.

"Just wondering. Thought maybe you had a hangover or something. "

"Nah, I didn't drink last night." I said, Stefan nodded.

"Elena said you were talking to my brother, Damon." Stefan replied.

"Yeah, he's really nice." I said, putting my books in my locker.

"You should probably stay away from him." Stefan said, looking me in the eyes.

"Why?"

"He's not safe." Stefan replied.

"Everyone keeps telling me that but he doesn't seem so bad."

"He's dangerous."

"Didn't seem like it." I replied.

"Well, he is." Stefan said, an edge to his voice.

The bell rang. "I gotta get to class." I huffed. What the hell? Why was everyone telling me that Damon was such a bad guy? He seemed pretty nice to me.

The day was a very long one. I was about to pass out from exsausation by lunch. I sat down at a table outside and Elena came and sat across from me a couple minutes later.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." I replied, taking a bite out of my apple.

"Sorry about last night, I was kinda rude with the whole thing with Damon." Elena admitted.

"It's fine, your just looking out for me." I replied. "What did you mean, anyways?"

"About what?" Elena said, trying to put off my question.

"About Damon being," I paused. "dangerous." I finished.

"It's not my thing to tell. And a very long, complicated, story." She said. I nodded my head. The bell rang. "Well I'm off." She said. She stood up and walked towards her next class.

* * *

><p>School finally ended. I was walking to my car when I saw someone leaning against my car. I got closer and saw it was the guy I met at Elena's party, Damon.<p>

"Hey there." He said when I got close.

"How'd you know where I was?" I asked looking around. The parking lot had suddenly become empty.

"It's school. Everyone goes there." He replied with a smirk.

"Well duh, but how'd you know which car was mine?"

"Lucky guess." He shrugged.

"Ahh." I said. "Well could you please move so I can get in?"

"Nah, I'm comfortable."

"C'mon, Damon. Just move. Do you want a ride or something?" I pleaded. Suddenly Damon ran up to me at an unhumanly speed and kissed me full on the lips. I stood shocked. He pulled away after a few seconds. He softly grabbed my hair and looked into my eyes.

"You will forget I was here and that I kissed you." He said, tucking my hair behind my ear. I closed my eyes from his touch. I felt him drop his hand. I felt a cool wind and I opened my eyes.

Damon was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hope you liked it. I know it's kinda boring right now but it's only the second chapter! This chapter was very short and the next one will be much longer! So review letting me know what you think! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey****! I got reviews that were amazing! Keep em' coming! Thanks to Bubz, amberosexoxoful, aussie jemma, Can't nobody hold us down, SharkGurl, Dramionelover01, and Pink Rocket - DalShabet, for reviewing! You guys are awesome! **

* * *

><p>I felt confused, and I had no clue why. I looked around and saw that I was in the school parking lot. What was I doing here? I couldn't remember anything. All I remember is that I left school and got to my car and then it just goes blank. I shook my head and got in my car. I drove home and walked in the front door. Aunt Sarah had fallen asleep on the couch and I chuckeled. I grabbed a blanket and laid it over her. I went upstairs to my room and began homework.<p>

Halfway through my Science homework, my phone buzzed.

_Hey, it's Elena. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to stay at my house tonight since it's Friday. We could get to know eachother better. What do you say? _

I was confused seeing as I never gave Elena my number.

_Hi. How'd you get my number? _

I set my phone back down and continued doing my work. A few minutes later, it buzzed again.

_Oh, I went to your house after school but you weren't home so your aunt gave me your number. _

I nodded and typed back a message.

_Oh okay. And sure, I'd love to come over. I'll pack my bag and be on my way. _

I hit send and put my books back in my bag. I stood up and stretched. I grabbed a Aeropostale bag from my closet and began packing.

I packed navy blue Hollister pajama pants and a grey v-neck to wear to bed. I also packed grey skinny jeans and a red loose shirt that has 'Love' written on it in silver. I put my black vans and make up bag in the bag too. I grabbed my necessities and other things I would need. I walked downstairs once I had pulled my jacket back on.

Aunt Sarah had woken up and was now sitting at the table with paperwork surrounding her.

"Hey Aunt Sarah? I was invited to a girl's from school and I was wondering if I had any curfews or whatever?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll just be here doing paperwork. Just make sure you call when your leaving her house. Who is she anyway?" Aunt Sarah replied.

"Her name's Elena, she's really nice." I said. Sarah nodded. "I'm off. Bye!"

I got in my car and checked my phone before I pulled out of the driveway. Elena had texted me her address. I quickly put it into my GPS and took off.

* * *

><p>"Hey Charlotte." Elena said when she opened the door. I had found the house easily. It was in a small neighborhood in the middle of town.<p>

"Hey." I replied.

"Come in." She said. I walked through the threshold and looked around. It was a nice, small, comfy home. A women in her early 30s, maybe late 20s, walked into the room. "Oh, Charlotte. This is my aunt, Jenna."

"Hi, I'm Charlotte. Nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand to Jenna with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." She said to me. She looked towards Elena. "I'm going to the grill with Rick, Jeremy's in his room. I'll be back later."

"Bye Aunt Jenna!" She said to Jenna, who was now out the door.

"Come on." Elena said, grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me up the stairs. She stopped at a room which I presumed, was hers. I walked in slowly and set my bag by the door. I walked towards her bed and hesitantly sat down.

"So." I said.

"So how are you liking Mystic Falls?" Elena asked.

"I like it."

"Why'd you move here?" She asked. There it was. The question I never wanted to answer.

"It's a long story." I said, running my hand through my hair.

"You can talk to me, I'm always here when you need me." Elena said.

"Let's get changed then I'll tell you." I replied. I know I just moved here but I really did trust Elena. She was one of the only people who befriended me. And she really did seem like she wanted to be my friend. I wasn't of course gonna tell her right away that my parents died. I would tell her stuff before that happened also.

I got my pajamas from my bag and went into the bathroom Elena had showed me. I quickly changed and brushed my teeth. I put my hair up in a ponytail and walked back into her room. Elena was already sitting on the bed waiting for me. I took a deep breathe and sat across from her. I grabbed one of her smaller pillows and hug it to my chest.

"I loved my life. I had a lot of friends, a nice house, great parents and the cutest clothes. Everyone wanted to be friends with me. I was really close to my parents. My mom, ecspecially. I felt like I could tell her anything. And one night I was at my friend, Sophia's, house. I got a call from my aunt and she told me to turn on the news. I could tell she had been crying. I told Sophia and when she turned it on. My parent's picture was on the TV. They were saying that a tragic fire had happened and it burned my house to the ground, while my parents were in it. They had no clue how it started or anything."I paused and tried to blink back tears. I took a deep breath and continued. "I stayed at my Sophia's the next couple of days. I was crying a lot and I was really torn apart. Eventually, my aunt came to get me and said I would be living with her. We stayed at her house for a couple years, but the town had to many memories for me, so we moved here. And here we are." I said, giving Elena a weak smile.

"I'm so sorry." She said. I shrugged.

"Don't be. I'm over it."

"No, I really am. I lost my parents too and it sucked." I nodded in understanding.

"So, you never told me Stefan had a brother." I said, trying to talk about a lighter subject.

"Uh, yeah. Damon isn't exactly my favorite subject." She said, not looking me in the eye. "So why weren't you at home, today?"

"Um, I don't know." I thought about why I didn't get in the car until the parking lot was empty. I didn't stay after school. I remember walking out to my car and then it just goes blank. And then I remember standing there in the empty parking lot.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Elena asked, confused.

"I don't know. I remember walking out of the school to my car, then it comes up blank. The next thing I remember is the parking lot being empty and me getting in my car."

"Wait, you said it came up blank?"

"Yeah, the memory is just like gone. Like it got erased." I answered.

Elena made a face like she realized something but quickly returned to normal.

"Um, I'm just gonna go call Stefan." She said quickly. She got up and grabbed her phone and walked out into the hallway. I shrugged and decided not to worry about it.

Elena came back in a couple minutes later, and sat back down on her bed.

"So there is a founders party and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Elena asked.

"Sure, sounds fun." Elena nodded her head excitely.

Me and Elena went to bed shortly after.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning and saw Elena was already up and downstairs. I got out of the bed and grabbed my clothes. I got changed in the bathroom and went downstairs. Elena was leaning against the counter while her little brother was eating a bowl of cereal at the table.<p>

"Do we want to go?" I asked, breaking the silence.

* * *

><p>"You look great, Elena." I said, watching Elena twirl around in her new dress. She was wearing a light blue dress that stopped around mid-thigh. I, on the other hand, was wearing a tight dress that was white and loose at the top and tight and black at the bottom. We heard the doorbell ring.<p>

"That must be Stefan." Elena said. We walked towards the door pulling on our shoes. We walked down the stairs and Stefan was waiting for us. He took Elena's arm and walked towards the front door. I walked closely behind them. We got in Stefan's car and drove to Mayor Lockwood's house.

The car ride was silent and I was glad when we pulled up to the house. I jumped out of the back seat and into the house. Everyone was either drinking or dancing. I walked around for a little bit and I saw Stefan's brother at the bar. Something told me to run but something else told me to go closer. I shook my head and walked outside. I walked towards the woods to clear my head. I suddenly heard a twig snap and I turned around. No one was there. I leaned on a tree. I heard something else and I started walking out of there. Suddenly, I was pushed up against a tree. I let out a scream.

"Delicious." I heard the guy say. He had his face nuzzled in my neck. Suddenly, something bit me. I let out a blood curdling scream. He stood there, biting me. And I felt like my life was being drained out of me. Then someone ripped him off of me. I looked and saw that it was Stefan's brother. And then I felt lightheaded. I tried to keep my balance by leaning on a tree. Damon was fighting the guy still. I remember closing my eyes for a second. And then, nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I love the reviews! I love hearing your feedback and ideas! Keep em' coming!**

* * *

><p>I woke up in a large bed. I felt tired and my head was pounding. I sat up and looked around. I didn't recognize where I was so I panicked. My heart started pounding and I jumped out of the bed. Then suddenly, someone grabbed my shoulders, holding me in place. I looked up and saw Damon.<p>

"Calm down." He ordered. But I couldn't. I just couldn't calm down. I felt my hand slowly go towards my neck. There was nothing there. No blood, or bite mark or anything. Then why was my clothes covered in blood? Why was the bed I woke up in covered in blood?

"Where the hell am I?"

"My house. Was my bed comfy?" He smirked.

I ignored his comment and said. "What's going on? That guy _bit_ me."

"Wow, you humans are dumber than I thought. Can you not figure it out?" He asked bluntly.

"Figure what out?" I asked confused.

"I'm a vampire! And so is Stefan and so is the guy who bit you. Figure it out now?" Damon yelled.

"Oh my god." I gasped. I stood there for a split second then I turned around and ran. I ran as fast as I could. I had to get out of there. Damon would hurt me. I made it to the front door and opened it but before I could get out of the house, someone shut the door. I screamed.

"Its just me." Damon said. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"How do I know that?" I asked, tears falling from my eyes.

"Just trust me." Damon said. He put his hand on the small of my back and guided me to living room. I slowly sat down on the edge of a chair.

"You're a vampire." I said, shocked.

"Yes. I thought we went over this?" Damon said.

"Are you gonna kill me?" I asked, looking him in the eye.

"I was, when I first met you." Damon said. My fear set in again and my body tensed. "But I won't."

"Why?"

Damon shrugged. "I can still change my mind, you know." He said, pouring himself a glass of bourbon. Then, I heard the door open and softly close.

"Damon?" I heard Stefan's voice call.

"In here, brother." Damon replied. Stefan and Elena walked in the room and looked from me to Damon and then back to me.

"What did you do?" Elena yelled, dropping her school bag on the floor.

"I didn't do anything. I just let Char in on our little secret." Damon said, lifting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Are you okay?" Elena said, focusing on me.

"I guess. Just shocked." Elena stood back up. "Is there anywhere I could shower?"

"You can shower in my bathroom. I'll be up in a minute to give you something." Damon said. I nodded and walked towards the stairs. I walked into Damon's room and looked around. It was full of little knick knacks that I'm sure he had collected over the years. I heard Damon walk into the room.

"Thanks Damon." I said. He handed me a shirt, that I presumed was his.

"For what?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Everything." I said, walking towards his bathroom. "Your not as bad as Elena thinks you are."

* * *

><p>I finished my shower and walked out into Damon's room. I was just wearing his t-shirt. I walked towards the stairs but stopped when I heard voices.<p>

"No, I didn't hurt her Elena." Damon said, sighing.

"I understand that, but _why _didn't you hurt her? If there was any other girl, in your bed, alone and vulnerable, you would jump on the chance to feed from her. What is so special about Charlotte?" I heard Elena asking. I hadn't heard Stefan so I guessed he left or went somewhere else in the house.

"I don't know." Damon said.

"Yes, you do! Just tell me Damon! Please!" Elena cried.

"I really don't know! I'm just as confused as you! I just knew that she didn't deserve to die." I heard Damon admit.

"Thank you. I should get going now." Elena said. I heard the front door open and then close again.

"I know your there. You can come down now." Damon said. I slowly walked down the stairs and towards him. "I like the outfit." He said, looking me up and down.

I rolled my eyes. I heard my phone start ringing. I looked around but couldn't see where it was. Then I saw Damon pulling it out of his pocket. I stuck my hand out for him to give it to me. I answered the phone and said hello.

"Is this Charlotte Johnson?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes." I said slowly.

"Your Aunt, Sarah, was brought in this evening. She was attacked and has lost a lot of blood. We would like you to come down to the hospital."

"I'll be there soon." I said hanging up the phone. I looked up at Damon who had walked towards me.

"Let's go." He said, grabbing my hand.

* * *

><p>We had to stop at Elena's on the way there. She gave me a pair of skinny jeans and a grey Aeropostale sweatshirt. Me and Damon were in the car on the way to the hospital. I kept reminding myself to take deep breaths.<p>

"Don't be nervous." Damon said. "I'm sure she's fine."

"How'd you know I was nervous?"

"I can hear your heartbeat." He replied.

"Any other special power I need to know about?"

"Yeah but that can wait till later." He said, glancing at me.

We arrived at the hospital and I jumped out of the car. I ran into the building and went to the front desk. "Sarah Johnson." I panted.

"Are you family?" The woman asked. I nodded my head. "Room 153."

I took off running in that direction and when I reached the door, I slowly opened it and sat down next to her bed. She looked fine. She looked like she normally does except for the bandage on her neck. Her neck? Why would an animal attack her from her neck? Unless it was a...no. I grabbed her hand and looked at her for a couple minutes.

"Hi. It's Charlotte. I hope you feel better," I paused and shook my head. I stopped talking and just sat there. Suddenly, her heart monitor started beating fast and she started shaking. Doctors and nurses ran into the room and told me I had to leave. I walked out of the room and saw Damon leaning against the wall.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. I was just sitting there and all of a sudden, her heart started beating really really fast and she was shaking." I said, Damon nodded. "Was it a vampire that attacked her?"

"I think so. But I don't know who. My guess would be that it's the same vampire that attacked you." Damon said. I slowly nodded. Then a doctor came up to me.

"Your aunt is fine. But I'm afraid she has fallen into coma. We don't know when she will wake up. I'm sorry." The doctor said.

"Thank you." I said, giving a weak smile. "Oh my god." I said once the doctor walked away. I let a few tears fall and Damon sat down next to me. He put his arm around, comfortingly.

"I'm sorry." He said. "C'mon, you can stay at my house tonight."

"Is that okay with Stefan?" I asked, slowly standing up.

"Don't know, don't care." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"And what's Elena gonna think?" I asked. Damon shrugged again. I sighed and we both walked to his car.

* * *

><p>"So I'll sleep and the couch and you can take my bed." Damon was saying.<p>

"You don't have to do that, I'll be fine on the couch."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." He said.

"Fine." I said, sitting down on his bed. I laid down and wrapped myself in the blankets.

"Goodnight Charlotte." He said, walking towards the door.

"Thank you Damon."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning in Damon's bed. I sat up and got out of bed. I walked downstairs, pulling my bedhead into a ponytail.

"Good morning." I said to Damon.

"Morning." Damon replied. "Elena's on her way, she didn't sound happy when I said you were sleeping upstairs."

"Told you." I sighed. I walked into the parlor and sat down on the couch.

"How are you?" Damon asked, sounding concered.

"I've been better." I said, running a hand through my hair. Damon nodded his head and took a sip of his drink. "You're drinking already?" I asked, confused. Damon just shrugged.

I heard the door open and then it slowly close. Soon after, Elena walked into the room.

"Are you okay?" She asked, walking towards me.

"Question of the day." I mumbled. "Yes, I'm fine."

"I heard about your Aunt," She said. "I'm so sorry."

I nodded. "So whats up?"

"Nothing, I just got kinda worried when Damon said you were sleeping in his bed," Elena paused. "He didn't take advantage of you, did he?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Like did you guys,-" Elena stuttered.

"She wants to know if we had sex." Damon said causally.

"Oh god no! He slept on the couch and I slept in his bed." I said. Elena nodded.

"So do you have any questions or something about everything?" Elena asked me, sitting down on the couch.

"A ton. I'm really confused with this whole vampire thing and what they can do and stuff."

"Well that would be questions for me and Stefan." Damon inquired.

"You wouldn't mind answering them, would you? I have a lot."

"Nah, I've got all the time in the world." I laughed slightly at his joke.

"Ok, what kind of things can you do?"

"Well I can compel people, which is basically controlling someone's mind to do whatever I want them to do."

"Can they compel anyone?" I asked.

"No, vampires can't compel vampires, unless your an original. And there's an herb called vervain which is like a repellant to vampires. " Damon explained.

"What's an original?"

"The oldest vampires in the history of time, they were the first vampires, like, ever." Elena said. "We are actually having a Original problem right now."

"What kind of a problem?"

"An Orignial, named Klaus, is after me." Elena said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm a doppelghanger, to someone from a long time ago. Damon knew her." Elena said, looking at Damon. He had a look of hurt on his face. I had a feeling that whoever she was, her and Damon did not have a good history.

"You loved her." I guessed. Damon slowly nodded.

"Well, I think that's enough for today." Damon said. Elena took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm gonna talk to Charlotte for a minute." Elena said to Damon. He grabbed his glass of scotch and went up to his room.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Don't get to attached to Damon."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Look, I know Damon is attractive and I don't blame you if you might have a crush on him, but Damon doesn't do love. My doppelghanger, was the last person he loved. She crushed him and ever since he's been to afraid to give love a chance again. Damon cares about you. I don't know how, but he does." Elena paused, waiting for my reaction.

"What? I just met him, there is no way he could care about me already!" I said.

"I know, but he does. It's hard to explain but it's there. I don't know how and I don't know why but it's there. Trust me." Elena paused. "But like I said, if Damon cares, you'll probably see him a lot and all I'm saying is that if you end up taking a liking to him, just be careful. When Damon gets feelings, he leads you on, gets scared and ends up rejecting you." Elena said. I nodded. Elena smiled and got up. She grabbed her bag and left the house without another word.

There is no way. He can't care. He just can't. I just met him, for crying out loud! All I know is, my life in Mystic Falls was definatly going to be interesting. 

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short, it's more of a filler chapter, but review anyways. I love hearing your feedback! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews, they are great!**

* * *

><p>I walked into my house and looked around. It felt diffrent without Aunt Sarah here. I should probably see her today, I hadn't seen her since I was at the hospital with Damon. I set my bag by the door and walked upstairs. I grabbed my diary from my desk and sat on my bed. I opened the notebook and flipped to the next blank page, I always wrote in my diary. Either what I felt or how I felt that day. I hadn't written in it since my parents died. It was something me and mom shared. I decided I needed to write. How else am I supposed to get my feelings out?<p>

_Dear Diary, _

_A lot has happened since I last wrote. Aunt Sarah and I moved to a different town. Mystic Falls, Virginia. It is definatly intresting here. I go to the town's high school and I've already made a couple of friends. There's Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline. They are all really nice, ecspeically Elena. There's also this guy, Damon. He doesn't go to high school but he is Stefan's brother. I met him at a party I went to with Elena. And how I said this town is different? Well it's the truth. I bet you've never been to a town with vampires. That's right, vampires. Stefan and Damon are vampires. I trust them both and know they would never hurt me, or anyone. Well I know Stefan won't. Damon, on the other hand, is, a mysterey. Elena says he cares for me but I doubt that. I just met him a few days ago! She also says not to get attached to him. How can I not? He gorgeous, and a mysterey. A girls magnet. He also is the bad boy kind of guy. Like I said, a girls magnet. But its not like I would tell him I'm attracted to him. Elena says he will lead me on and then get scared and reject me. I do not want my heart broken. I don't even want a boyfriend! Ecspecially a vampire boyfriend. _

_Also, Aunt Sarah was attacked. Damon thinks it was a vampire. She's fallen into a coma and we don't know when she'll wake up. They said she fell into a coma because of how much blood she lost. I miss her. I really do. The house is different without her here. It's like without her it doesn't feel like home. It doesn't feel warm and loving and it doesn't feel safe. It's probably just because she has been for me so much the past 2 years. I hope she wakes up soon. I don't know what I'll do with myself if she doesn't. _

I put my pen down. I didn't know what else to say. I just closed the notebook and placed it back on my nightstand. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, to look for something to eat. I looked in the pantry and fridge and nothing looked good. I decided to order pizza. I phoned it in and sat on the couch. After a little bit, there was a knock on the door. I grabbed my wallett, thinking it was the pizza man but when I opened the door, it was someone entrirely different.

"Damon." I paused. "What's up?"

"I got lonely. Figured, I could pay you a visit." He smirked.

"Okay." I said, uncertain. "Well, I just ordered pizza." I said. I wouldn't mind company. The house was to quiet for me.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Damon asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh, of course." I said, hurriedly. How stupid of me to just make him stand out on the porch! Damon stepped through the threshold slowly, like the door had an invisible barrier that wasn't going to let him in. When he walked in, he shrugged his jacket off and laid it on the back of the couch. He then walked around the couch and plopped down on it. "Make yourself at home." I said sarcastically. He just smirked.

"So when does pizza get here?" Damon asked, as I sat next to him on the couch.

"They said 45 minutes, I thought you were the pizza man." I said.

"Sure, if the pizza man is incredibaly hot." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Can vampires even eat?"

"Yes, as long we have blood in our system we fuction pretty normally. Almost like humans." Damon explained.

"Just don't eat all my pizza." I said, jokingly.

"Fatty." Damon replied, as jokingly as I was. I faked being hurt and slapped him playfully. He tightened his jaw for a moment like he was mad. I thought I had actually made him mad, but before I knew it, I was pinned on the couch with him holding my arms above my head. He had a massive grin and I could tell he wasn't mad.

"You slapped me." Damon said.

"You called me fat." I replied.

"You could never be fat. You're beautiful."

I didn't know what to say to that. I had never been called beautiful in my life. Sure, I had boyfriends and stuff but they always called me hot or sexy, never beautiful.

Me and Damon just laid there, not saying anything. He was staring into my green eyes while I was staring into his blue eyes. He stared leaning in and I picked my head up a little, trying to get closer to him. Our lips were inches apart before the doorbell rang. Damon looked surprised, like he had just realized what postion we were in and how close our faces were. He then let go of my arms and sat up. I stood up and went to the door. I paid the pizza man and turned around. Damon was putting his jacket back on.

"Aren't you staying for pizza?" I asked, confused.

"Um, I should probably get going." Damon said, walking to the door, not looking me in the eye.

"Oh okay." I said awkwardly. Damon nodded and left my house.

I walked to the couch and sat down, putting the pizza on the coffee table. But I didn't want to eat it anymore. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. What the hell was that?

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV <strong>

Dammit. That was not supoosed to happen.

I don't know what came over me. We were just laying there and I don't know, I just wanted to kiss her. I didn't mean to call her beautigul either. It just came out. And when we were about to kiss, the doorbell rang. After that, I knew I couldn't stay. I needed to clear my head. I don't just get attached to people, that's not who I am. So why do I want to spend everyday with her?

I needed someone to talk to. Yes, it has come to that. I didn't know what to do, and I only knew 1 person who would actually help me. Elena.

I got to the boarding house a couple minutes later, and just as I hoped, Elena was there.

"Hey Elena, can I talk to you for a sec? Alone." I asked. She looked worried and nodded her head. I walked into the library, Elena following behind me.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I need your advice." I said. She looked surprised.

"About?"

"Charlotte. I went to her house today and we were hanging out an-" I started. Elena cut me off.

"Wait, you were at her house?" Elena asked. I nodded. "Why?"

"I was lonely and bored, I didn't know where else to go." I explained.

"How'd you even know where her house was?" Elena asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, when you and her left after your birthday party, I kinda followed you." I said, not looking her in the eye.

"Damon! That's creepy!" She yelled. I only held my hands up in mock surrender.

"Will you just let me finish." I pleaded. Elena put her hands on her hips and looked expectantly at me. "Okay, so I went to her house and we were hanging out. We were joking around with each other and I ended up pinning her against the couch. We were caught up in the moment and we almost kissed. I left after that but I don't know what to do now." I explained.

"Well it was just a 'caught up in the moment' thing right?" She asked. I shook my head. "How?"

"I kissed her the night after the party, while she was sleeping."

"Damon that's even MORE creepy!" Elena yelled.

"And I also kissed her in the parking lot at the school. But I compelled her to forget I was even there." I said.

"Damon, there's only 2 things you can do." Elena said.

"What?"

"Forget about it and forget about her or tell her how you feel." Elena said.

"But I don't feel, Elena, I don't even know if I like her, in that way."

"You do know, Damon. You just don't want to admit it. But you should tell her. I'm sure she's confused too." And with that she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, new chapter! Sorry it took so long, I had MAJOR writer's block! So review because I honestly have NO IDEA where, I'm going with this story, and if no body reads it, then whats the point in writing it? So please review, they make me SO SO SO happy! <strong>

**Also, do you think I should do more diary entries with Charlotte? Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Charlotte's POV **

I woke up the next morning and took a shower. Today was Saturday and I really wasn't in the mood to do anything so I just ate breakfast, brushed my hair and teeth, and plopped down on the couch with a book. I got into the first couple of pages and then someone knocked on my door. I closed the book and set it down before looking in the window. I saw Damon's car parked in my driveway. I opened the door and he was standing on the porch, with a smirk on his face.

"Hey." I said, not letting him inside. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought we could hang out today or something. Go walk aroud town or whatever it is you humans do." He said. I thought about it. It would be kinda awkward about what happened yesterday. I needed to ask so many questions but I don't know when to. Maybe that's why he wants to hang out? To clear up any of my confusion?

"Um, sure. But I'm not paticuraly dressed to go walk around down." I said, looking down at my grey pajama pants and purple top.

"I'll wait." Damon said. I rolled my eyes and let Damon in. He went straight for the couch so I just walked up the stairs to get dressed.

I went into the bathroom and changed into my black skinny jeans and tank top and grey v-neck. I also pulled out my a little worn converses. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and walked downstairs.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup." He said, standing up from the couch and pulling back on his jacket. We walked out of my house and into his blue mustang. He put the key in and we were on our way.

"Where exactly are you taking me?"

"That's a surprise." He said, turning onto the main road. I just rolled my eyes.

I just sat there and let the wind blow in my face. I saw Damon look at me and smile. I looked back and giggeled. He then turned into town square and parked the car.

"Ready?" Damon asked, getting out of the car. I nodded my head and went to open my car door but Damon beat me to it. He opened my door and smiled at me.

"Thanks." I said, looking up at him. Damon nodded.

He led the way right into the middle of the square where all the grass was. I followed him right in the center where I saw a blanket laid on the ground with a pinic basket off to the side of it. I knew it wasn't much but to me, it meant a lot. Damon isn't the kind of guy who just sets up a picnic on random. But I had a feeling it was just to 'hang out'. Something's up.

I sat down on the blanket and Damon sat beside me.

"So what do we have to eat?" I asked.

"Well, we have some pasta dish that I learned over the years and chips. We also have my best scotch but if you don't want that, I brought water."

"Thank you, Damon." I said, smiling. He smiled back and got the food out of the basket.

We ate his pasta first and it was _amazing. _But I wanted to find out more about him and I had a feeling he wanted to know more about me.

"So tell me more about Katherine, you seem like you care about her a lot."

"Well she was very beautiful, like you." I blushed. _Dammit, why do I do that?_ Damon smirked, knowing the effect he had on me. "But she was also selfish and manipulative. Stefan and I both fell in love with her and she was seeing both of us behind our backs. She told me she was going to change me, _and only me. _But she wanted Stefan and I both. Then the town figured out about vampires and took them all away. When Katherine was taken, Stefan and I tried to save her but our father shot us. We had Katherine's blood in out system so we woke up as vampires." Damon explained.

"Did she ever choose between you and Stefan?" Damon nodded. "Who?"

"Stefan." He said, looking away.

"I'm so sorry." I said. Damon just shook his head. "No, Damon. I mean it. She was stupid not to choose you." I paused. "I would've." I said quietly, hoping he didn't hear me.

He just looked at me. "Why couldn't she have been like you?"

I blushed. "So what was this picnic about? You don't seem like the kind of person who randomly does this kinda of things."

"Well, I need to talk to you." He said.

"About?"

"Ever since I met you, I can't get you off my mind. I always wanna be around you. I don't know what this feeling is yet but I know I _like _you. That's why I almost kissed you the other day. Charlotte, I don't do feelings which is why I don't know why I feel like this. But I like you, I know that for sure."

"Damon, I don't know. I don't know how I feel either. And even if I did feel something, I know you still feel something for Katherine. I can tell by the way you talk about her. And how can I date a vampire? I know you would never hurt me, but what about other vampires? I'm sorry, Damon, but I just can't right now. We both need to figure out our feelings before we take any kinds of steps." I say. Damon nods. "I don't even know you. You have so many secrets that I'm sure you not willing to share. And maybe we should stay away from each other so we can think about our feelings?"

"No, Charlotte. I don't think I can stay away from you." He said, hurt.

"Damon, I think it's our best option right now." I say, tears in my eyes. I don't even know why I'm about to cry. I just don't wanna have to stay away from him. I just _can't _be with him. It's to dangerous. My aunt and I were both attacked. Me being near him is dangerous. For everyone I love. "I'm sorry, but I need to go." I say, standing up and walking away. I don't look back and I know he wouldn't follow me. When I get far enough away, I start running. I run until I get to my house. I run in and into my room. I just break down. I cry and cry and cry. For everything, for Damon, for Aunt Sarah, for my parents. I just let it all out. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! I'm hoping to post the next sometime tonight or tomorrow morning, so watch for that! Please review, I love hearing your feedback! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews, they were great and the reason why this chapter is up so early! So please review!**

* * *

><p>I must have fallen asleep at some time because I woke up and it was dark out. I looked at my bedside clock and it was 9:37. I picked up my cell phone from next to me and dialed Elena's number.<p>

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Elena. I was wondering if you wanted to come over or something. Have a girl's night, I guess?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Do you mind if Bonnie comes?" She asked.

"Um, sure. The more the merrier, I guess." I answered.

"Alright, we'll be right there." She said and hung up.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I really want to talk to her about what happened between me and Damon today but I don't know if I can with Bonnie here. I went into my bathroom and washed off my face. But still, my eyes were red and puffy. I heard the doorbell ring and thinking it was Elena, opened it. But it was someone entirely different.

"What do you want, Damon?" I asked, not letting him in.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have sprung it on you. I should've waited till I figure out my feelings. If they really are true feelings." Damon said. My heart sunk. Even though I rejected him, it was only because I was scared. I do like Damon, I just don't know if I like him enough to risk my life, just yet.

"Thank you, Damon. But I'm not changing my mind." I said.

"You've been crying." He said, completely ignoring what I had just said.

I looked away. "I'm fine. But you should go."

"I can't let you go, you are one of my only friends. You're not scared of me and that's a first." He said, looking at me.

"Damon, please. You're making it harder than it needs to be. We've only known eachother for a week and a half, there is nothing between us." I said. Damon face fell and nodded his head. Without saying anything, he stepped off the porch and back into his car. I sighed and closed the door.

I don't know how I feel about Damon, if I even feel something for him. It's just I've only known him for a week and a half, and I barely know anything about him. And ever since I started talking to him, I've been attacked, and so has Aunt Sarah. And how does he have feelings for me? He barely knows me! I just think since I'm the only person who doesn't think he's horrible, he _thinks_ he has feelings for me. Which is why, we should stay apart.

I heard the doorbell ring again and I checked to make sure it was Elena, it was. I opened the door and smiled. She set her things down and hugged me, Bonnie did the same.

"We're so sorry." Elena said. I pulled away, confused.

"For what?" I asked them.

"Whatever happened with Damon. Stefan said Damon is in one of his depressed moods and it looks like you've been crying." Bonnie explained. I nodded and a few tears escaped my eyes. They both hugged me again.

"I don't know what to do. Everything's falling apart!" I sobbed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elena asked. I nodded. They both pulled me towards the couch and sat down on either side of me.

I told them. All about yesterday and the feelings I've been having. They weren't mad, like I thought they would be. They were actually very understanding.

"So what are you gonna do?" Bonnie asked. I shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. I mean, I haven't known him that long, so how can I already have feelings for him. And he has so many secrets, too many."

"Well, Stefan and Elena started dating after a couple daysof knowing eachother." Bonnie said. I eyed Elena, waiting for her reaction. Elena gave Bonnie a "shut up" look. Bonnie just shrugged.

"That is true, Char. But Stefan actually knew he had feelings for me before he even started talking to me." Elena said.

"But still. You can start dating after a couple of days." Bonnie replied.

"That's not who I am. I need to make sure I can trust the guy before I take any of steps with him. I mean, I don't even know what I'm feeling for him. Of course I'm attracted to him but who wouldn't be?"

"I really don't know what you should do. Do you really wanna lose him?" Elena asked.

"Not really. I just don't wanna get hurt."

"Trust me, you won't. I can tell Damon won't hurt you." Elena said.

"I know that. But, Damon has enemies. I've been attacked and so has my Aunt Sarah and now she's in a coma!"

"But you don't wanna lose him?" Bonnie said, uncertain.

"He's been with me this whole time. When I'm with him, I feel safe and protected." I said, looking away.

"I think that if you stay away from Damon, all these questions you have, will never be answered. Face it, Char, you need Damon."

I was on my way to the boardinghouse. I took Elena's advice and I was going to go see him. Apoligize for everything and maybe we can talk about things. Open up to eachother.

I knocked on the door and he opened it without his smirk that I've come to love. He just looked at me so I took a risk. I just ran in and kissed him on the lips. It was magical. Our lips moved in sync and his arms went around my waist. He kicked the door closed and he picked me up, without breaking the kiss. He laid us on his bed and his hands went to the hem of my shirt.

"Damon, no." I said. I couldn't do _that_. I always promised myself to wait till marriage.

"Alright." He said sitting up, but bringing me with him. "What was that?"

I shrugged. "Something I've been wanting to do."

"So you've changed your mind?" He asked.

"I'm still not sure, but can you tell me something?"

"What do you wanna know?" He asked.

"You."

"Be specific." He said.

"Just everything after Katherine."

"Nothing much happened after that. I promised Stefan I would make his life hell so I followed him around. Places like Chigago, and Georgia." He said. I nodded. "What about you?" He said, stroking my hair.

"Well I had a great childhood. Lots of friends, a big house, and the best parents you could ask for. Me and my mom were always close. She was one of my best friends and I could tell her anything. But after I turned 17, me and my parents fought a lot. One night, I was staying over at a friends and the house caught on fire, no one knows how it happened, but the fire burned the house to the ground. My parent's were inside." I said, a few tears spilling over. I looked away before Damon could see them, but it was too late. He pulled my face to look at him. He brushed my tears away with his thumb and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Damon." I said. He smiled at me. I put my head on his shoulder and he kissed my temple.

"You're amazing." 

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it! Please review!**

* * *

><p>"So you're not dating, are you?" Elena asked me at the grill.<p>

I shook my head. "No, we aren't. We are just friends and that's all we'll ever be."

"But you want more, don't you?" Elena guessed.

Me and Elena were currently at the grill. Last night me and Damon just talked about things and I left around midnight. Damon insisted for me to stay but I don't think I would've been able to without something happening between us. Something that we both don't want.

"I don't know. I barely know him and I just wanna be friends right now, I think." I said. Elena nodded. Then Stefan came and sat down next to her in the booth. He kissed her cheek and smiled at me.

"Hope I'm not interupting?" Stefan said.

"Uh, no. I've gotta get going." I said, standing up. Elena gave me a sad smile and looked at Stefan. I just shrugged and walked out of the grill. I got into my car and started driving on the main road. My phone rang from my purse that was sitting in the passenger seat. I quickly reached into my bag and got it out, my eyes never off the road. I clicked send and said "Hello?" without looking at caller ID.

"Is this Miss Charlotte Johnson?" A man asked.

"Uh, yes." I said slowly.

"Well I work at Mystic Falls hospital and Miss Sarah Johnson is your aunt, correct?"

"Yes." I answered.

"She has woken up from her coma. She's asking for you." He told me.

"I'm on my way." I said. I waited for the doctor to say something else but he didn't. He just hung up. I made a u-turn and dialed someone else's number.

"Damon?" I said once it stopped ringing.

"Yeah?"

"My aunt woke up, I was wondering if you would come with me for like, support?" I asked. I was kinda scared Damon would just laugh and say no but, I didn't really have anyone else to call. Elena was with Stefan and Bonnie is staying at her dad's this weekend.

"Sure. I'll meet you there." Damon said. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Damon." I said. He didn't reply and just hung up the phone.

I got to the hospital in a couple minutes. Damon still wasn't there so I decided to wait for him in my car. I was just worried what is happening with Aunt Sarah. I was so caught up in my thoughts that when someone knocked on my window, I screamed. I turned my head and saw Damon. I relaxed. I opened my door and stepped out of the car, standing next to Damon.

"You scared me." I said, trying to steady my breath.

"Sorry." Was the only thing he said.

"Shall we go?" He didn't reply and followed me into the hospital. "Sarah Johnson, please." I said to the lady at the front desk.

"Are you family?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered. I saw she was also eyeing Damon. "He's with me." The woman nodded her head.

"Room 214." She said. I nodded and Damon grabbed my hand, squeezing it. I looked up at him and smiled. He led the way to the room and we were soon at her door.

"I'll wait here." Damon said. I nodded my head and opened the door.

"Char!" I was greeted by my aunt.

"Aunt Sarah!" I said, rushing to her bedside. "How are you?"

"Better now that your here!" I smiled at her.

"Is there anything you need?" I asked. She shook her head. "The doctor said you were asking for me?"

"Well, yes. Because, they won't leave me alone and I figured if you were here, they would let me be." She said. I nodded in understanding.

My aunt and I talked until the end of visiting hours. The doctors came in a few times but they stopped when we kept giving them the same answers to their questions. I didn't leave the room at all. I figured Damon had already left since we had been here for hours so there was no reason for me to leave the room, until a nurse came in.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but, visiting hours are over and I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." She said. I nodded and stood up.

"I'll be back sometime tomorrow." I told Aunt Sarah. She nodded and I left the room. I was surprised to see Damon sitting in one of the chairs. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd wait." He said, simply.

"But I've been here for hours!" I exclaimed. Damon just shrugged.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and he stood up. He walked out of the hospital with me trailing behind. Damon walked me to my car.

"Bye Damon." I said, opening my door.

"Bye Charlotte." He said smiling at me. I got into my car and drove away. Damon waited until he saw my car leave the parking lot to walk towards his car.

I started thinking...maybe Damon did care. 

* * *

><p><strong>please review! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews, girls! I love reading them and they always give me inspiration! I really don't know how I want this story to go so you can always give me ideas and help! I would love it.**

* * *

><p>The next morning I got up and showered, then quickly changed into a quarter-lengthed purple loose top, black skinny jeans, and grey Vans. I straightened my hair and walked downstairs. I was gonna go see Aunt Sarah for a while and then come home and relax. I grabbed my keys from the counter in the kitchen and walked outside. I saw a familiar blue Mustang in the driveway and Damon was leaning aganist the driver's door.<p>

"What's up?" I asked, walking towards him.

"We are having a day out." He said.

"But I was going to see Aunt Sarah." I said.

"You can see her tomorrow. Now get in." He said. I shook my head. "C'mon, don't be stubborn." I still shook my head. "You know, I could force you." He said. I held up the bracelet I was wearing.

"It has vervain." I stated. Elena had given me the bracelet when we found out my aunt was attacked. I had been wearing it ever since.

"Look," He started, putting his hands on my hips and pulling me close to him. "You need some fun. You've been through a lot lately so I figured this would be good for you. We can go shopping and I'll spoil you and then rent a movie later."

I actually wanted to go. With all the supernatural stuff going on lately, I needed a break. I sighed and nodded my head. Damon took his hands of my hips and kissed my forehead.

"Good. Get in." He said, opening his door and getting into the car. I walked around to the other side and did the same.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Shopping, I already told you." He said.

"Your seriously taking me shopping?" I asked. He nodded. Damon didn't seem like the kind of person to go shopping, much less with a _girl. _I just shrugged my shoulders and looked out the window. Suddenly, I felt Damon grab my hand and intertwine our fingers. I looked over and he was smiling at me. He had this hope in his eyes and it seemed like he was asking permission to hold my hand. I just simply smiled back and continued look out the window.

We reached the mall and got out of the car.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked, letting go of my hand. I frowned and missed having his hand in mine. What was going on with me today? _I don't like him. _I don't even want a boyfriend! But something told me that I would make an exception for Damon.

"Um, Forever21?" I asked, unsure. He nodded and pulled me into Forever21. We started looking around and I saw Damon pull out a shirt from the rack and hold it up to himself. I laughed so hard, being as it was a skimpy hot pink shirt. It felt nice laughing, being as I haven't actually _laughed_ in so long. I heard Damon chuckling and he put the shirt back. I walked away and continued looking through things. I saw a dress I really liked but then looked at the price tag. 80 dollars. That was way out of my price range. I shook my head and put it back on the rack. I turned around and Damon was behind me.

"You scared me!" I said, holding my hand over my heart.

"Did you find something you like?" He asked, eyeing the dress behind me.

"Yeah," I nodded. "It's way to exspensive though."

"I'll buy it." He said, simply.

"No, Damon. I can't accept that." I said. "I'll just find something cheaper."

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm buying you the dress. " He said. Before I knew it, Damon had grabbed the dress and was at the counter. I sighed and walked behind him. He put the dress on the counter and grabbed me by the waist. He held me there while the lady rung up the dress.

"I know this might be out of line to say, but you guys make a really cute couple." The lady said, smiling as she put the dress in a bag.

"Oh we're not-" I started but Damon cut me off.

"Thank you." He said. Damon paid for the dress and we walked out of the store.

"You know, you really didn't have to do that." I said. He still hadn't let go of my waist.

"I know but I wanted to."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spend going in and out of shops. Every time I saw something I like, Damon would buy it for me. No matter how much I didn't want him too, he still did. It was now 7 o' clock and we had just pulled into my driveway.<p>

"You wanna come inside and hang out? I'm always so lonely here, without Aunt Sarah." I asked, slowly. Damon nodded his head and we both walked into the house. He took off his jacket and I took off my shoes. He sat on the couch and I sat next to him. I flicked the TV on and decided to watch an old episode of Supernatural. I felt Damon grab my waist and pull me close to him. I leaned aganist his chest and he looked down at me. I smiled at him. Whatever we were doing today, acting like we were a couple, I wasn't complaining.

"Damon..." I trailed off. I wanted to tell him so badly. I wanted to be with him. In that very moment, I knew I wanted it. No matter what the cost was, I wanted him. He read my mind and kissed me on the lips.

I didn't stop him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its so short! I just felt bad for not updating in so long and wrote this in under and hour. I want to update again sometime this week and it will be MUCH LONGER. please review!<strong>


End file.
